This invention relates to an end effector and to a gripping system including an end effector.
For certain applications, such as terrestrial and non-terrestrial (space) applications, machines and components may be designed for compactness. An end effector which may be used in association with these machines should be capable of working in a compact envelope. Such an end effector should also be capable of very reliable and diverse operations as back-up systems may be few.
The subject invention seeks to provide an end effector which will function in a compact environment and will function reliably.